Galeria:Ichigo Kurosaki
Galeria Ichigo z anime Ichigo Las Noches.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki. Kurosaki family.jpg|Szczęśliwa rodzina Ichigo. Young ichigo.jpg|Młody Ichigo z Tatsuki Arisawą. Ep37IchigoSadoCoin.png|Ichigo i Chad. Chad and Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo ryzykuje życie, aby chronić monetę Chada. Ichigo & Chad meet Keigo & Mizuiro.jpg|Ichigo i Sado spotykają Keigo i Mizuiro. Episode109Flowers.png|Ichigo pokłada kwiaty dla Zmarłej Dziewczyny. Isshin_kicks_Ichigo_(ep1).png|Ichigo kopnięty przez Isshina. Ichigo meets Rukia2.png|Ichigo spotyka Rukię. Hollow2.jpg|Ichigo kontra Fishbone D. Bleach 1pt5.png|Ranna Rukia oddająca swoją moc Ichigo. Ichigoshinigami.jpg|Ichigo staje się Shinigami. Fishbone purified.png|Ichigo oczyszczający Fishbona D. MizuiroFirstAppears.jpg|Ichigo, Mizuiro i Keigo. Hexapodus dies.png|Ichigo oczyszczający Hexapodusa. Hexapodus loses its legs.png|Ichigo odcinający nogę Hexapodusa. Ep2YuzuLooks.png|Yuzu szuka swojej pidżamy w pokoju Ichigo. IchigoVsAcidwire.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki atakujący Pustego, Acidwire. Ichigo Protects Orihime from Acidwire.jpg|Ichigo chroniący Orihime. IchigoStopsAcidwireBlow.jpg|Ichigo powstrzymujący cios Acidwira. AcidwireTailSlamsIchigo.jpg|Ichigo uderzający ogon Acidwira. Bleach 2pt2.png|Rukia wydobywająca Ichigo z jego cielesnej formy. Ichigo, Rukia, Juice & Shibata.png|Ichigo i Rukia z przeklętą papugą. Ep4YuzuTellsIchigoKarinSick.png|Yuzu mówi Ichigo, że Karin jest chora. Ichigo finds weakened Karin.png|Ichigo znajduje Karin. Ep5IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo stojący na głowie Shriekera. IchigoEngagesShrieker.jpg|Ichigo kontra Shrieker. Ichigo_vs._Shrieker.jpg|Ichigo wbija miecz Shriekerowi. Ichigo Kurosaki returns Shrieker's bombs.png|Ichigo zwraca bomby Shriekera. Ichigo Kurosaki and Soul Candy.png|Ichigo z opakowaniem na Cukierki Duszy. Modsoul profile.png|Ichigo rozmawiający z Konem w jego ciele. Ichigo asks Rukia about Kon.png|Ichigo pyta Rukię o Kona. Ichigo-and-rukia.jpeg|Rukia depcze Ichigo za kwestionowanie jej. Rukia Kuchiki Confronts Ichigo Kurosaki about his mother's death.png|Ichigo skonfrontowany z Rukią. Grand fisher attacks Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo walczy z Grand Fisherem. Ichigo Grand Fisher Karin.png|Ichigo kontra Grand Fisher. Grand Fisher Stops Ichigo Kurosaki with image of Masaki Kurosaki.png|Ichigo zostaje zatrzymany przez Grand Fishera. Ichigo_is_impaled_by_Grand_Fisher.png|Ichigo zostaje przebity przez Grand Fishera. Damage grand fisher.jpg|Ichigo przecina i rani Grand Fishera. IchigoDamagesGrandFisher.png|Ichigo rani Grand Fishera. Isshin_&_Ichigo_talk_serious.png|Ichigo i Isshin. IchigoAsksRukiaToLetHimRemainAShingami.jpg|Ichigo zwracający się do Rukii w sprawie Shinigami. Orihime Apologizes to Ichigo.png|Ichigo i Orihime. Ichigo fends off Jibakurai.png|Ichigo powstrzymujący Demi-Hollowa. I&KvDH profile.png|Ichigo i Don Kanonji. Kanonball.png|Kanonji używający swojej Złotej Kuli armatniej, by uwolnić Ichigo. Ichigodftdemihollow.png|Ichigo atakujący Demi-Hollowa. TheGangAtThePrinciplesOffice.jpg|Ichigo i jego przyjaciele zostają wezwani do dyrektora. Ichigo kicks Fat Ghost (ep 11).png|Ichigo kopiący Plusa. IchigoRunsIntoRukiaAndKon.jpg|Ichigo, Rukia i Kon. Ichigo asks Uryu to work together.png|Ichigo i Uryū. Ishida and ichigo.jpg|Ichigo i Uryū walczą wspólnie. Ichigo Kurosaki attacks Menos Grande.png|Ichigo atakujący Menosa Grande. MenosKicksIchigoAway.jpg|Menos Grande odkopuje Ichigo. IshidaSavesIchigo.jpg|Ishida ratuje Ichigo, przez wypalenie jego nadmiarowej energii. Ichigo, Uryu and Mizuiro having lunch.png|Ichigo, Ishida i Mizuiro jedzą wspólny lunch. Ichigo finds Kon Tied.png|Ichigo znajduje związanego taśmą Kona. Ichigo & Renji fight.png|Ichigo kontra Renji. Renji Injures Ichigo with Shikai.png|Ichigo zostaje zraniony przez Renjiego. Ichigo's sword is sliced.png|Miecz Ichigo zostaje złamany przez Byakuyę, gdy próbował skończyć z Renjim. Rukia kicks Ichigo's arm away.png|Ichigo zostaje odkopnięty przez Rukię, gdy odchodzi z Byakuyą. Ichigo throws Tessai out of bed.png|Ichigo zrzuca z siebie Tessaia. Ichigo&UraharaZanp.PNG|Urahara trzyma Benihime nad Ichigo. Orihime & Ichigo talk.png|Orihime i Rukia mówią o odejściu Rukii. MizuiroWithIchigo.jpg|Ichigo, Mizuiro i Keigo. Ichigo wacks Watermelon Keigo.png|Keigo zwraca się do Ichigo z zamkniętymi oczami, gdzie jest arbuz... Ep17UraharaOverIchigo.png|Urahara ostrzega Ichigo. Ururu Vs Ichigo.png|Ichigo kontra Ururu. UruruDeliversPowerfulKick.jpg|Ururu kopiąca Ichigo. Ururu attacks Ichigo.PNG|Ururu atakująca Ichigo. Chain of Fate.PNG|Łańcuch Przeznaczenia Ichigo. Tessai Cuts Ichigo's Soul Chain.png|Tessai przecinający Łańcuch Ichigo. Ichigo awakens in inner world.png|Ichigo w jego wewnętrznym świecie. Ichigo finds his powers.png|Ichigo znajduje rękojeść Zanpakutō w pudełku. The new Ichigo emerges.png|Ichigo wyłania się jako Shinigami z maską Hollowa. Ichigo and Urahara clash swords.png|Starcie Ichigo i Kisuke Zangetsu.png|Shikai Ichigo, Zangetsu. Urahara's blood message to Ichigo.png|Ichigo czyta wiadomość Urahary. Isshin_gives_Ichigo_a_protective_charm.png|Ichigo otrzymujący amulet od Ishhina. Ep20UraharaLaughs.png|Przyjaciele Ichigo badają jego ciało i duchową formę. Ikkanzaka jidanbou-12733.jpg|Ichigo kontra Jidanbō. Ichigo's new strength.jpg|Ichigo pokazuje swoją nową siłę przeciwko Jidanbō. YoruichiBeratingIchigo.jpg|Ichigo usiłuje stawić czoła Ichimaru Ginowi, podczas gdy Yoruichi zwymyśla go. Result Of Kukaku's Anger.png|Kūkaku uszkadza swój dom, podczas ranienia Ichigo i Ganju. Sphere Collapses.png|Sfera Kidō pozostawiająca bohaterów osieroconych w powietrzu. Ikkakuusingscabbardlk3.png|Ichigo kontra Ikkaku Madarame. HostageMistake.png|Ichigo i Ganju biorący Hanatarō za zakładnika. GanjuBringsAFriend.png|Ichigo wrzeszczy na Ganju, za zabranie Hanatarō na zakładnika. Ichigovsrenji.jpg|Ichigo atakujący Renjiego. Abarai renji and kurosaki ichigo-12703.jpg|Ichigo kontra Renji. IchigoCantStopZabimaru.png|Ichigo zatrzymujący atak Shikai Renjego. IchigoGetsBackUp.png|Ichigo wracający po ataku Zabimaru, bardziej zdecydowany. Ichigo Attacks Renji (ep31).png|Ichigo atakujący Renjego bardziej zdecydowanie. IchigosResolve.png|Ichigo odkrywa na nowo swoją decyzję przed Renjim. Ep34HanataroHeals.png|Ichigo leczony przez Hanatarō. ThroughSewers.png|Hanatarō prowadzący ścieżkami ściekowymi. InSewers.png|Hanatarō przeprowadza ich po kanałach i mówi o Rukii. Zaraki-vs-ichigo.jpg|Ichigo kontra Zaraki Kenpachi. Kenpachi cuts through Zanpakuto.jpg|Ichigo pchnięty przez swoje Zanpakutō przez Kenpachiego. Zangetsuichigo.jpg|Ichigo wspomagany przez Zangetsu. IchigovsKenpachi.png|Ichigo kontra Kenpachi Zaraki: ostatni cios. Ichigo unconcious.jpg|Nieprzytomny Ichigo po walce z Kenpachim. Kenpachi unconscious.jpg|Ichigo i Kenpachi pokonani. Ep41YoruichiDresses.png|Ichigo i Yoruichi. Ep41IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo używający urządzenia do lataniu Yoruichi. Ichigo Rukia Reunion ep41.png|Ichigo i Rukia. YoruIchiByaku.png|Yoruichi trzymająca rannego Ichigo podczas ucieczki przed Byakuyą. Zangetsusummonsmanyblades.jpg|Ichigo ogląda wezwane miecze Zangetsu. Ichigobankaitraining.jpg|Ichigo rozpoczyna trening Bankai z Zangetsu. Zangetsufightingichigo.jpg|19 miecz niszczony przez Zangetsu. Yoruichitellsichigoabouturahara.jpg|Ichigo relaksujący się w gorących źródłach z Yoruichi. Ichigoblocksthesokyoku.jpg|Ichigo przybywa, by uratować Rukię przed egzekucją. Ichigosavesrukia.jpg|Ichigo z uwolnioną Rukią na krzyżu egzekucyjnym Sōkyoku. IchigoBleach5jpg6.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymuje pogoń Ichigo. Ichigo defeats Chojiro & Isane.jpg|Ichigo pokonuje Chōjirō i Isane. Ichigoandbyakuyaclash.jpg|Ichigo wyzywa Byakuyę. Ichigo (184).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki w Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. Tensa Zangetsu.png|Bankai Ichigo, Tensa Zangetsu. Ep58CutsAllBlades.png|Ichigo odbijający płatki Byakuyi z Senbonzakury Kageyoshi. Ichigo holds sword to Byakuya's neck.png|Finałowa walka Byakuyi i Ichigo. ByakuyavsHollowIchigo.jpg|Hollow przejmuje kontrolę i atakuje Byakuyę. Byakuyavsichigo.jpeg|Ichigo i Byakuya i ich ostateczne ciosy. Ichigo stops Aizen.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymuje atak Aizena na Renjiego. Aizendefeatsichigo.jpg|Sōsuke Aizen bez wysiłku pokonuje Ichigo. Ep62OrihimeHeals.png|Orihime lecząca Ichigo po walce z Byakuyą. Ep63ZarakiWantsRematch.png|Zaraki tnie drewniany miecz Ichigo. Ichigo and and byakuya.jpg|Ichigo, Renji i Byakuya. Ep64KurosakiBreakfast.png|Rzeczy wracają ku normalności w Klinice Kurosakich. Ep64IchigoHollow.png|Ichigo zabija Hollowa. Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Ichigo ogląda jak Uryū włamuje się do domu Orihime. Ichigo_talking_to_Ririn.jpg Renji_Uryū_and_Ichigo_in_the_museum.jpg|Renji, Uryū i Ichigo w muzeum. Zanketsu.jpg|Alternatywna i obraźliwa nazwa Zangetsu. Orihime_holding_Tatsuki's_wristband.jpg|Orihime trzymająca mankiet Tatsuki z Ichigo, Uryū i Chad patrzącymi. Ep67RenjiIchigoCaught.png|Ichigo i Renji zauważeni walczących. Ichigo_and_friends_pointing_fingers.jpg|Ichigo i przyjaciele oskarżają siebie nawzajem. Ep67KurodoGivesHimselfAway.png|Kurōdo zdradza się pod tożsamością Sado. Ep68LetterReceived.png|Ichigo otrzymuje list Ririn. Ep68IchigoTriesBankai.png|Bankai Ichigo zawodzi. Renji_and_Ichigo_arguing.jpg|Renji i Ichigo kłócą się. Ichigo&Renji_back2back.jpg|Ichigo i Renji znajdują swoje ludzkie ciała pozostawione plecami do siebie w liceum. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|Okazuje się, że sprawdcą jest Urahara. Ichigo asking for urahara's phone.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymany przez Jintę, Ururu, Uryū i Renjiego. Episode69YoshinoMeetsIchigo.png|Ichigo spotyka Yoshino. Episode69IchigoVSYoshino.png|Ichigo kontra Yoshino. Episode69IchigoRirinDown.png|Ririn i Ichigo. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Ichigo i reszta odwiedzają Uryū w szpitalu. Episode72FloorFloods.png|Piętro w szpitalu zaczyna zalewać. Episode72IchigoGasTank.png|Ichigo używa zbiornika gazu do odparowania wody. Episode73EncasedInWater.png|Renji, Rukia and Ichigo zostają złapani. Episode73HoBanBattle.png|Renji i Ichigo otoczeni przez wodne kolumny. Episode73HoBanAttack2.png|Ho i Ban używają wody w ciałach Shinigami, by zaatakować. Episode74IchigoFindsUryu.png|Ichigo myśli, ze znalazł Uryū. Ep75SearchForBounts.png|Ichigo i przyjaciele, wliczając Zmodyfikowane Dusze, szukają Bount i Uryū. Ep75DiscoveringMansion.png|Ichigo i spółka znajdują dwór Jina Kariyi. Ep75MeetingKariya.png|Ichigo spotyka Kariyę pierwszy raz. RyoSendsMultipleSnakes.jpg Ichigo-vs-Utagawa.jpg Ichigo-vs-Maki.jpg MakiAttacksIchigo.jpg KariyaCallMakiBack.jpg Episode82IchigoOverwhelmed.png|Ichigo jest przytłoczony przez Dalk. Episode82IchigoCaught.png|Ichigo zostaje złapany w sieć Dalk. Ep82DalkVsHollowIchigo.png Ichigo vs. Dalk.jpg|Ichigo kontra Dalk. Episode85KiraOffersIchigoSupport.png Episode89GroupListens.png|Grupa słucha. Episode89IchigoRenjiGoOn.png|Ichigo i Renji idą dalej. Episode89SavedByHisagiKira.png|Hisagi i Kira przybywają z pomocą. Episode89OrihimeSavesIchigo.png|Orihime ochrania Ichigo i Ririn. Episode90KariyaInjuresIchigo.png|Kariya uderza Ichigo. Kariya reveals the Bounts' true plan - Episode 90.png|Kariya mówi o planach Bount Ichigo. Kariya Elbow Block.jpg|Ichigo i Kariya walczą ponownie. Episode91KariyaIchigoEngage.png|Kariya i Ichigo zajęci walką. Grabbing Ichigo By The Hair.jpg Knee To The Stomach.jpg Stopping Getsuga.jpg Kariya Zangetsu.jpg Episode91IchigoStabsHimself.png|Ichigo przebija siebie Zangetsu. Ichigo In His Inner World.jpg Ichigo And Kariya Clash.jpg Ichigo Against Kariya.jpg Episode91GoingBack.png|Grupa idzie do Soul Society. ByakuyaIchigoOrihime.png|Orihime zatrzymuje Ichigo przed kłótnią z Byakuyą. Episode95ThreeWay.png|Ichigo angażuje się. Episode96ThreeExtremes.png|Byakuya atakuje Kariya z Ichigo na drodze. Episode96DalksIntervenes.png|Dalk przerywa bitwę. Episode97DiscussingBountsCreation.png|Ran'Tao wyjaśnia powstanie Bount i powód istnienia. Episode97LeavingRanTao.png|Uryu i Ichigo opuszczają Ran'Tao. Episode102HelpingNemu.png|Sado i Ichigo pomagają rannej Nemu. Episode105HitsugayaReturns.png|Ichigo w biurze Hitsugayi. Episode105OrihimeKiraArrive.png|Ichigo w biurze Hitsugayi. Ichigo appears before Kariya.png|Ichigo pojawia się przed Kariyą. Ep107 IchigoBankai1.png Episode107IchigoProtects.png|Ichigo ochrania Ran'Tao i Uryū. Episode107IchinoseVIchigo.png|Ichinose zderza się z Ichigo. Ichigo_vs._Kariya.jpg|Ichigo kontra Jin Kariya Kariya_and_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo kontra Jin Sword Vs Wind.jpg Jin vs ichigo.jpg|Zderzenie mocy Ichigo i Kariyi. Episode109IchigoRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo, Rukia i Renji wspominają Bount. Episode109IchigoStopsKon.png|Ichigo zatrzymuje Kona przed zostaniem z Rukią. Episoded109UkitakeAdvisesIchigo.png|Ukitake wspomina Ichigo o Bount. Ichigo vs Yammy.jpg|Ichigo blokujący atak Yammiego Llargo. Ichigo vs. Grimmjow - Round 1.jpg|Ichigo walczący Grimmjowem Jaegerjaquezem. Vizards pin Hollow Ichigo to ground.png|Pozostali Vizardzi powstrzymujący Ichigo przed zabicie Hiyori Sarugaki. Kensei vs Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Kensei atakujący Ichigo w stanie Hollowfikicji. Hiyori and Ichigo training.jpg|Hiyori trenująca Ichigo. Renji silences Ichigo.png|Renji powstrzymujący Ichigo przed wyprawą do Hueco Mundo Tatsuki_grabs_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo i Tatsuki. IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Ishida, Ichigo i Chad w Hueco Mundo. Five ways.jpg|Ichigo i pozostali separują się. Ichigo vs. Dordonii.jpg|Ichigo kontra Dordonii. Dordonii attacking Nel.jpg|Dordonii próbuje zaatakować Nel, podczas gdy trzyma ją Ichigo. Ulquiorra fights Ichigo.jpg|Ulquiorra prowokujący Ichigo do zaatakowania go. UlquoirraConsumedByGetsuga.jpg|Getsuga Tenshō Ichigo używana przeciwko Ulquiorrze. UlquoirraStabsIchigo.jpg|Ulquiorra robiący dziurę w klatce piersiowej Ichigo gołymi dłoniami. Ulquiorra stabs Ichigo.png|Ulquiorra uderzający Ichigo swoimi pięściami. Ichigo Masked.jpg|Maska Ichigo podczas walki z Grimmjowem. Ichigo protects Nel & Orihime.jpg|Ichigo chroniący Orihime i Nel przed atakiem Grimmjowa. GrimmjowVsIchigoSlashsGrimmjow.jpg|Ichigo tnący Grimmjowa. GrimmjowVsIchigoAftermath.jpg|Ichigo po pokonaniu Grimmjowa. Nnoitra attacks Grimmjow.jpg|Ichigo obserwujący uderzenie Grimmjowa przez Nnoitrę. Ichigo vs nnoitra.jpg|Bankai Ichigo chwycone przez Nnoitrę. Ichigo Vs Ulquiorra.jpg|Ichigo kontra Ulquiorra Cifer. Inoue defends ichigo.jpg|Ichigo chroniony przez Orihime podczas ataków Ulquiorry. Masked Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo wkładający swoją maskę. Ulquiorra vs. Ichigo.jpg|Ulquiorra próbujący obalić Ichigo. Oscuras Hole.jpg|Pozorne wykończenie Ichigo przez Cero Oscuras Ulquiorry. Ichigobreaksfree.PNG|Ichigo wyłamujący się z kontroli Hollowa. Ichigo_Watches_Hitsugaya_fight.png|Ichigo obserwujący Hitsugaya walczącego z Hyōrinmaru. IchigoKurosaki_(Vs_Ulquiorra).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo_and_friends_blame_each_other.jpg|Ichigo i jego przyjaciele winiący się. Ichigo_vs._Hollow.jpg|Ichigo kontra Pusty Ichigovs.Shinji.jpg|Ichigo kontra Shinji. Ichigo's_Substitute_Shinigami_Badge.png|Odznaka Zastępczego Shinigami Ichigo. MisatoHittingIchigo.jpg|Ichigo przed uderzeniem Misato. Rukia_Kuchiki_Confronts_Ichigo_Kurosaki_about_his_mother's_death.png|Ichigo rozmawiający z Rukią. Grand_Fisher_Stops_Ichigo_Kurosaki_with_image_of_Masaki_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo powstrzymujący Grand Fishera. Ichigo_is_impaled_by_Grand_Fisher.png|Ichigo przebity przez Grand Fishera. Orihime_Apologizes_to_Ichigo.png|Ichigo i Orihime Ichigo,_Uryu_and_Mizuiro_having_lunch.png|Ichigo, Ishida i Mizuiro Ichigo_Kurosaki_fights_Vision_of_Kenpachi_Zaraki.png|Ichigo walczący z Kenpachim. Ichigo_Kurosaki_defeats_Hollow_Ichigo.png|Ichigo pokonujący Hollow Ichigo. Bleach124.png|Ichigo źgnięty przez Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Shinji attacks Ichigo.jpg|Hirako próbujący pozyskać Ichigo. Ichigo fighting Shinji.jpg|Ichigo atakujący Shinjiego. Ulquiorra_Surprises_Ichigo.png|Ichigo zaatakowany od tyłu przez Ulquiorrę. Ichigo&Hollow Ichigo - BANKAI!!.png|Ichigo i Hollow Ichigo. Orihime Inoue talks to Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Orihime rozmawiająca z Ichigo. Ichigo_vs_Tesla.jpg|Ichigo bity przez Tesrę. Ichigo_&_Renji_fight.png|Ichigo kontra Renji. Ichigo_finds_Kon_Tied.png|Ichigo znajdujący przywiązanego Kona. Renji_Injures_Ichigo_with_Shikai.png|Ichigo zraniony przez Renjiego. Ichigo's_sword_is_sliced.png|Ichigo pokonany przez Renjiego. Rukia_kicks_Ichigo's_arm_away.png|Ichigo odrzucony przez Rukię wychodzącą z Byakuyą. Ichigo_throws_Tessai_out_of_bed.png|Ichigo rzuca Tessaia od niego. IchigoAndUlquoirraClashForTheFirstTime.jpg|Ichigo kontra Ulquiorra. Orihime_&_Ichigo_talk.png|Ichigo i Orihime Ichigo_kicks_Fat_Ghost_(ep_11).png|Ichigo kopiący duszę. Ichigo_asks_Uryu_to_work_together.png|Ichigo i Ishida. Ichigo_showing_his_defiance.jpg|Ranny Ichigo. Greenlight_ichigo.jpg|Ichigo z maską Pustego. Ichigo_finds_his_powers.png|Zanpakutō Ichigo w pudle. Ichigo_and_Urahara_clash_swords.png|Miecz Ichigo przecięty przez Uraharę. Urahara's_blood_message_to_Ichigo.png|Ichigo czytający wiadomość od Urahary. Ichigo_awakens_in_inner_world.png|Ichigo w wewnętrznym świecie. Ganju_Kicks_Ichigo.png|Ichigo bity przez Ganju. Ichigobankaitraining.jpg|Ichigo podczas treningu Bankai z Zangetsu. Ichigoblocksthesokyoku.jpg|Ichigo ratujący Rukię przed egzekucją. Ichigoandbyakuyaclash.jpg|Ichigo wyzywający Byakuyę. Ichigo_(184).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki w Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. Ichigo1.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo-and-rukia.jpeg|Ichigo oberwujący od Rukii. Ichigo_Hollow_Mask_Yeyes.jpg|Ichigo z maską Hollowa. Ichigoshinigami.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki. Zangetsuichigo.jpg|Zangetsu pomagający Ichigo. IchigoBleach5jpg6.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo_Bankai_5.jpg|Ichigo w Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. Rudobōn_attacking_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo kontra Rudobon. Hiyori_&_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo kontra Hiyori. Ichigo_vs._Kariya.jpg|Ichigo kontra Jin Kariya. Ichigo_vs._Dalk.jpg|Ichigo kontra Dalk. Zaraki-vs-ichigo.jpg|Ichigo kontra Kenpachi. Kariya_and_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo kontra Jin. Jin vs ichigo.jpg|Moc Ichigo i Kariyi. Ichigo_215.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki. Amagai_vs._Ichigo_-_Round_1.jpg|Ichigo kontra Amagai. Ichigo_Rukia_Reunion_ep41.png|Ichigo i Rukia Ichigo_Grand_Fisher_Karin.png|Ichigo kontra Grand Fisher Ichigo_and_his_Inner_Hollow.png|Twarze Ichigo i Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo_and_and_byakuya.jpg|Ichigo, Renji i Byakuya. Sode_no_Shirayuki_fights_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo kontra Sode no Shirayuki. Sode_no_Shirayuki_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo i Sode no Shirayuki. Ichigo_Kurosaki_and_Soul_Candy.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo_asks_Rukia_about_Kon.png|Ichigo pytający Rukię o Kona. Ichigo_vs_Grimmjow_-_2nd_Fight.jpg|Ichigo kontra Grimmjow KenpachiRescuesIchigo.jpg|Kenpachi przybywający do Hueco Mundo i ratujący Ichigo. SoifonHostage.png|Ichigo biorący Shū jako zakładnika. SoifonIchigo3.png|Ichigo i Suì-Fēng. SoifonIchigo2.png|Ichigo i Suì-Fēng. YoruichiBeratingIchigo.jpg|Ichigo próbujący zmierzyć się z Ichimaru Ginem. Grand_fisher_attacks_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo walczący z Grand Fisherem. Ishida_and_ichigo.JPG|Ichigo i Ishida. IchigoVSAmagai.jpg|Ichigo walczący z Amagaiem. Potential_ichigo_profile.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki. Ururu_Vs_Ichigo.png|Ichigo kontra Ururu. Orihime&Ichigosmall.png|Ichigo i Orihime. IchigovsGrimmjow2K.png|Ichigo i Grimmjow. Ichigo_defeats_Chojiro_&_Isane.jpg|Ichigo pokonujący Chōjiro i Isane. Ichigo_and_Ulquiorra_battle.jpg|Ichigo i Ulquiorra. Ichigo_about_to_perform_kenso.jpg|Ichigo o wykonaniu pogrzebu duszy. Ichigo_saves_Chad_from_Di_Roy.jpg|Ichigo chroniący Chada przed Di Royem. Ichigo_asking_for_urahara's_phone.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymany przez Jintę, Ururu, Ishidę i Renjiego. Ichigo_&_Chad_meet_Keigo_&_Mizuiro.jpg|Ichigo i Chad spotykają Keigo i Mizuiro. IchigovsGrimmjow-1-.png|Ichigo i Grimmjow. Ichigo_vs._Ulquiorra_-_Round_2.jpg|Ichigo kontra Ulquiorra. Ichigo3.jpg|Ichigo pozostawiający ciało. Karin_Questions_Ichigo.png|Ichigo przesłuchiwany przez Karin. BabyIchigo.jpg|Ichigo z jego matką jako dziecko. Urahara_protects_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo chroniony przez Uraharę i Yoruichi. Fake_Ichigo_vs._Grand_Fisher.jpg|Ichigo i Grand Fisher. Ichigo_stops_Aizen.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymujący atak Aizena. Ichigo unconcious.jpg|Nieprzytomny Ichigo po walce z Kenpachim Zarakim. Ichigo_fights_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo walczący z Hollow Ichigo. Karin_stopping_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymany przez Karin. Shinji_attacks_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo walczący z Shinjim. Ep34HanataroHeals.png|Ichigo leczony przez Hanatarō. Ep41IchigoArrives.png Ep41YoruichiDresses.png|Ichigo i Yoruichi Vizards watch Ichigo train.jpg|Ichigo i Vizardzi Ep75SearchForBounts.png|Ichigo i jego przyjaciele i sztuczne dusze szukają Bounto i Uryū. Ep75DiscoveringMansion.png|Ichigo i spółka podczas znalezienia rezydencji Jina Kariyi. Ep75MeetingKariya.png|Ichigo spotykający Kariyę po raz pierwszy. ByakuyaIchigoOrihime.png ByakuyaStopsIchigo.png|Byakuya zatrzymujący Ichigo przed pójściem do Amagaia. Yammy approaches Ichigo Rukia.png|Ichigo przynoszący Rukię od Yammiego. Ichigo's New Hollow Mask.jpg|Nowa maska Hollowa. Ichigo Hollow Mask Close Up.png|Nowa maska. Ichigo blocks Yammy.png|Ichigo blokujący atak Yammiego. Yammy grabs Ichigo.png|Yammy chwytający Ichigo. UnohanaIchigoGarganta288.png|Ichigo i Unohana w Gargancie. Ep149HuntForNel.png|Ichigo, Renji i Sado poszukujący Rukii. Ep147Surrounded.png|Ichigo i Renji otoczeni Hollowami w Lesie Menosów. Ichigo and others around fire.jpg|Ichigo ma doczynienia ze zmienionymi przyjaciółmi w śnie Isane Kotetsu. Renji begging Ichigo to save Rukia.jpg|Ren Jin proszący Ichigo o uratowanie Rukiruki w śnie Isane. Ichigo in Lamp Society.jpg|Ichigo i reszta w drodze do Lamp Society w śnie Isane. Ichigo saves Rukia from Sokyoku.jpg|Ichigo ratujący Rukię przed Solamp w śnie Isane. Spirit Shell Cracking.jpg|Pękająca osłona. Ichigo's_Arrival_In_Fake_Karakura.jpg|Ichigo przybywający do Sztucznej Karakury. Ep82DalkVsHollowIchigo.png Aizen Ichigo too close.png|Aizen eliminujący dystans. Ichigopounces.jpg|Ichigo rzucający się na Aizena. Galeria Ichigo z mangi C112_cover_page_Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 112 Ichigo Hollow mask (ch344).png|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask to attack Ulquiorra Ichigo & Aizen - Fake Karakura.jpg|Ichigo arrives in Fake Karakura Town Ichigo pounces on Aizen (Take 2).png|Ichigo pounces on Aizen Isshin Kurosaki reveals himself to Aizen (& Ichigo).png|Ichigo finds out Isshin is a Shinigami Ichigo and Isshin.jpg|Ichigo supports an injured Isshin Hollow Ichigo returns.jpg|Ichigo confronts his inner Hollow Fused_Tensa_Zangetsu_and_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu & Hollow Ichigo fuse together. Orihime_shields_Ichigo_from_Ulquiorra.png|Ichigo being protected by Orihime from Ulquiorra Ulquiorra_released_fighting_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo being attacked by Ulquiorra Ulquiorra_kills_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo defeated by Ulquiorra in his ressereccion form Ichigo_breaks_free.png|Ichigo breask free of his inner hollow. Tensa_Zangetsu_Face.png|Tensa Zangetsu Tensa_Zangetsu_rips_out_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu rips out Ichigo's despair Tensa_Zangetsu_attacking.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu attacking Ichigo_Zangetsu_Music.jpg|Zangetsu and Ichigo on a music cover C151_cover_Ichigo_Sōkyoku.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 151 C153_Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 153 Ichigo_VIBEs,_pg153.png|Ichigo in Vibes Ichigo_Rukia_Senkaimon_VIBEs.png|Ichigo and Rukia in Vibes Ichigo_poster_akamaru_jump.jpg|Ichigo poster Ichigo_akamaru_2003_cover.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki 2003 cover. C124_cover_page_Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 124 C137_cover_Ichigo_Renji.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 137 C176_cover_Ichigo_kurosaki.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 176 C217_cover_page_Kurosaki_Ichigo.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 217 C289_cover_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 289 C253_cover_Ichigo_&_Nel_Tu.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 253 IchigoBlocksKamishiniNoYari.png|Ichigo blocking Kamishini No Yari. Ichigo_pierced_by_Cero_Oscuro.jpg|Ichigo with a hole blown through his chest by a Cero Oscuras. C183_cover_Ichigo_Hirako.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Shinji Hirako on the cover of Chapter 183 C174_cover_Ichigo_and_renji.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 174 Ichigo_attacks_Yammy.jpg|Ichigo vs. Yammy Ichigo_Jinzen.png|Ichigo engaged in Jinzen Ichigo confronts Aizen.jpg|Ichigo confronts Aizen in Karakura Town while carrying an unconscious Isshin. C196_cover_Rukia_Ichigo.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki on the cover of Chapter 196 C189_cover_Ichigo_Ishida.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryu Ishida on the cover of Chapter 189 C188_cover_Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 188 Ichigo Trail Blazer.jpg|Ichigo's various stages. Ichigo blocks Aizen.png|Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack. Kurohitsugi - Full Power.png|Aizen uses a fully powered Kurohitsugi against Ichigo. Ichigo strikes Aizen.png|Ichigo strikes Aizen. IchigoItsThatAllYouGot.png Ichigolooksawayfromaizen.jpg|Ichigo looks away as Aizen is sealed. Become_Getsuga.png Ishi.jpg Tensa_impaling_Ichigo.png Ichigo Getsuga.jpg|Ichigo uses the Final Getsuga Tenshō Animacje z Ichigo IchigoRegen.gif|Hollow Ichigo używa natychmiastowej regeneracji. Galeria Ichigo z filmów Ichigo about to perform kenso.jpg|Ichigo chce odprawić duszę. Dark_Rukia_fights_Ichigo_Kurosaki.jpg|Ichigo vs Mroczna Rukia. Ichigo_finds_a_way_into_valley_of_screams.jpg|Ichigo wchodzi do Doliny Krzyku. Ichigo_meets_senna_again.jpg|Ichigo prawdopodobnie spotyka Sennę. Tensa_Zabgetsu_MoN.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu. Ichigokażeeprzeprosić.png|Ichigo każe przeprosić chłopca. Ichigo,RukiaiRenji.png|Ichigo spotyka Rukię i Renjiego. KokutoratujeIchigo.png|Kokutō ratuje Ichigo przed Shurenen. IchigowalczyzShurenem.png|Shuren vs Ichigo. RukiapowstrzymujeIchigo.png|Rukia powstrzymuje Ichigo. KokutozPiekła.png|Ichigo i inni dowiadują się, że Kokutō jest z Piekła. GrupachcewyruszyćdoPiekła.png|Grupa chce wyruszyć do Piekła. Atakujestrażnik.png|Grupa ucieka przed Kushanādą. RenjiratujeIchigo.png|Renji ratuje Ichigo. IshidaratujeIchigo.png|Kurosaki uratowany przez Ishidę. IchigoratujeKokuto.png|Ichigo ratuje Kokutō. KokutouratowanyprzezIchigo.png|Ichigo i Togabito. IchigochceratowaćYuzu.png|Ichigo chce uratować Yuzu. Ichigo&KokutovsShuren.png|Ichigo i Kokutō vs Shuren. IchigovsShuren.png|Ichigo vs Shuren. IchigochcezabićShurena.png|Finał walki Ichigo z Shurenem. KokutowyciągamieczzIchigo.png|Ichigo przebity przez miecz Kokutō. IchigoatakujeKokuto.png|Ichigo vs Kokutō. IchigoratujeYuzu.png|Ichigo uratował Yuzu. Renjitnieróg.png|Renji ucina róg na masce Hollowa. IchigoopuszczaPiekło.png|Kurosaki opuszcza Piekło z siostrą. YamamotomówiIchigooYuzu.png|Yamamoto mówi Ichigo o Yuzu. IchigorozmawiazByakuyą.png|Byakuya rozmawia z Ichigo. IchigowyruszadoPiekła.png|Ichigo wyrusza do Piekła po Uryū, Rukię i Abaraia. IchigovsKokutoFinał.png|Kokutō vs Ichigo, finał. KokutopojawiasięzaIchigo.png|Kokutō pojawia się za Ichigo. Ichigosięprzemienia.png|Ichigo się przemienia. IchigoHellVastoLord.PNG|Ichigo powstrzymuje Hollowfikację. IchigoSkullClad.png|Pancerz z czaszek. Galeria Zangetsu Ep236_Zangetsu.jpg|Zangetsu. Ep230_Zangetsu_Inner_World.png|Zangetsu w wewnętrznym świecie Ichigo. Zangetsu objawia się Ichigo.jpg|Zangetsu objawia się Ichigo. IchigoVSZangetsu.jpg|Zangetsu vs Ichigo. Zangetsu mówi, że Ichigo ma swoje moce Shinigami.jpg|Zangetsu mówi Ichigo, że ma on własne moce Shinigami. Ichigo_vs_Zangetsu.jpg|Zangetsu walczy z Ichigo. Zangetsufightingichigo.jpg|Ichigo walczy z Zangetsu. Ichigo_v._Zangetsu01.png|Zangetsu vs Ichigo. Zangetsu spirit.jpg|Zangetsu. Zangetsu_Portrait.jpg|Zangetsu. TensaZangetsu grabs Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu łapie miecz Ichigo. HollowTensa306.jpg|Hollow Tensa Zangetsu. Kategoria:Galeria